She's Come Undone
She's Come Undone is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries and the eighty-seventh episode of the series. Summary LET’S MAKE A DEAL — Damon and try a brutal new approach to provoke into turning her humanity back on, and is frustrated when her attempt to intervene backfires. When Elena figures out a way to call the Salvatore brother’s bluff, they call for backup from a surprising source. Matt gives some unsolicited advice on her life choices, and she tries to help him in return. Caroline has a confusing and dangerous encounter with , and is suspicious when makes her an offer that she promises will gain them both. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Silas * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Silas Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes/Silas *Raymond Scott Parks as Silas (voiced by Jason Spisak) Trivia *Antagonists: Elena Gilbert and Silas. * Elena is tortured for the first time in the series by Damon and Stefan. She takes everything they do to her and doesn't break as they had hoped. * A glimpse of Silas' face is shown in this episode. It seems to be disfigured in some manner. However this is later revealed to be another illusion as stated by Silas in The Walking Dead. * Damon takes Elena's daylight ring in this episode, but she gets it back at the end of the episode. * Elena risks dying by the sun to prove that Damon and Stefan won't kill her to get her humanity back. * The safe Elena is locked in is seen for the first time in this episode. It'll reappear in Graduation. * Katherine let's Elena escape from the safe, as she said to Damon that it would be amusing to see her go on a killing spree. Then to see if Elena could come back from that. * Elena turns her humanity back on in this episode because of Matt and Damon. It was Matt's plan and he had Damon's help. * Matt Donovan dies, but has the Gilbert ring on so he comes back. * Niklaus Mikaelson doesn't appear in this episode, but Silas appears to Caroline in his form. * In the episode American Gothic, Silas took on the form of Caroline to taunt Klaus. In this episode, he taunts her with the appearance of Klaus. * Elizabeth Forbes comes extremely close to death in this episode. * Silas takes on the form of three characters in this episode: Niklaus (twice), Matt Donovan and Elizabeth Forbes. In I Know What You Did Last Summer it's revealed he appeared to Liz as Caroline in this episode. * This is the first time the remaining Gilbert Ring appeared since Jeremy's death. * This is the first time Rebekah sees how the Gilbert Ring works. * This was Matt's first time wearing the Gilbert Ring and being resurrected by it. *This is the sixth episode of the fourth chapter of Season Four, The Humanity Chapter, (Bring It On to Graduation.) Continuity *Bonnie, Matt, Silas and Caroline were last seen in Pictures of You. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in Bring It On. *The Gilbert Ring was last seen in Stand By Me. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls High School (in Elena's dream) **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **The Woods Behind the Scenes *Nina's mother mentioned on Twitter on March 28 that Nina was shooting a Katherine scene with Bonnie, and an Elena scene with Damon and Stefan.https://twitter.com/paintaworld/status/317457193110753280 *This episode had about 2.17 million viewers in the USA, the least in Season Four. Cultural References *'' '' is the title of the 1992 novel by . It takes its name from the song " " by ; the phrase "She's come undone" refrains throughout the song. *Both The Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars' 21st episode of the fourth season is called "She's Come Undone." *In the literal sense, "come undone" refers to something becoming untied, unwrapped, unfastened, etc. In the figurative sense, it means that something has either not gone as planned,or has failed in some way. E.g. a plan can come undone meaning it hasn't worked as expected. A person can come undone meaning that they have lost their composure or self-control. Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Damon: "Is the old you ready to come out and play?" :Stefan: "The only chance we have with her is to provoke her." :Caroline: "By torturing her?" :Damon: "The girl that we lost is right there, Stefan. I’m not stopping until I get her back." :Stefan (to Elena): "You can stop this right now, it’s your choice." :Elena: "I’m gonna kill you!" |-|Webclips= :Webclip#1 :Rebekah: "I was wondering if you were gonna say hello or keep ignoring me." :Matt: "I was working. I see you compelled the bartenders again." :Rebekah: "I'm celebrating. My brothers and I have parted company. Elijah and Nik ran of to New Orleans to chase god knows what and I am finally free." :Matt: "Yeah, I heard about that." :Rebekah: "Did you hear I lost the Cure, too? I was this close to the life that I always wanted and then puff, gone in a heartbeat." :Matt: "I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it." :Rebekah: "Please. I know you planning to steal it for Elena. I never had a chance did I." :Matt: "I meant what I said, but if you want to feel sorry for yourself, go ahead." ---- :Webclip#2 :Elena: "Something is not right. I don't want to be here." :Damon: "What is wrong with you? Don't you want to be with your friends? Graduation parties, Caps, Gowns, you know the drill." :Elena: "What is this? We're not really here, are we? We're in my head." :Damon: "Relax. I just wanted to show you all the things you've been missing out on since you took the giant leap over the cuckoos nest." :Elena: "Last day I remember." :Damon: "Let me guess: prom. Beautiful dress, gorgeous hair, you trying to murder Bonnie. Good thing I was there to take care of you." :Elena; "You starved me. You and Stefan." :Damon: "We had to keep you weak so I could bring you here. See, the way I figured it, if I can make you nostalgic, then you are already halfway to getting your humanity back." :Elena: "It's not gonna work, Damon." :Damon: "Well, there are other ways to provoke an emotional response." ---- :Webclip#3 :Stefan: "We're not letting anyone see her. That is the whole point. Isolation leads to misery, leads to emotion." :Caroline: "She's been here for days. She hasn't improved at all?" :Stefan: "She doesn't want to, Caroline. Not yet. She is devastated. She lost her brother, she attacked her friend, she killed an innocent woman" :Caroline: "You said you knew how to help her." :Stefan: "I did say that. We are." :Caroline: "How? By torturing her?" :Stefan: "It's not torture. It's an intervention. The only chance that we have with her is to provoke her to trigger something. Fear, anger, self pity, anything." :Caroline: "Let me talk to her before anymore 'intervention-ing.' If she is weak, she can't hurt me. Please just let me try." :Stefan: "Elena, Katherine's not worth your time, even if you spend ten minutes of your life hating her, she wins." :Elena: "Not if I kill her." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 4x21-01.jpg|Matt 4x21-02.jpg|Stefan and Elena 4x21-03.jpg|Damon and Elena 4x21-04.jpg 4x21-05.jpg 525242_652516171432026_482767479_n.jpg|Caroline and Klaus Screenshot_1oit.png 547213 570166396349791 593908938 n.jpg O-THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-ELENA-570_595_slogo.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-01.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-02.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-04.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-05.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-10.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-14.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-17.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-21.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-23.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-24.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-25.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-26.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-27.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-01.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-02.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-04.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-05.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-10.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-12.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-14.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-17.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-19.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-21.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg Caroline_and_elena...jpg Caroline_and_elena_2.jpg Damon_4x21.jpg Elena_and_damon_4x21.jpg Elena_4x21.jpg Elena_4x21_3.jpg Caroline_4x21..jpg Caroline_and_stefan..jpg Stefan.....jpg Caroline_4x21....jpg Stefan_4x21.jpg 375034 10151354257366557 2056106466 n 595 slogo.jpg JpFQLxllVezl.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-20h46m28s249.png|Matt and Rebekah Vlcsnap-2013-05-02-23h23m29s209.png Bonniekatherineshescomeundone.png Carolineelena4x21.jpg Bonnieb4x21.jpg Katcoffee.jpg Elenafire4x21.jpg Elenadamonfireee.jpg Carolinephonee.jpg Carolineground.jpg Carolinesilasklaus.jpg Carosilasklau.jpg Rebekah4x2111.jpg Tvdelena4x21.jpg Elenamatttt.jpg Matttelenaa.jpg Damonnn4x21.jpg Deadmnatt4x21.jpg Ninadobreelenea.jpg Elenagcrying.jpg Humanityye.jpg Stefandamonelena4x21.jpg Candice+Accola+Vampire+Diaries+Season+4+Episode+mxwYnNVJjAhl.jpg Carolinecrying4x21.jpg Killkat4x21.jpg Matt (21).png Matt (20).png Matt (19).png Matt (18).png Matt (17).png Matt (16).png Matt (15).png Matt (14).png Matt (13).png Matt (12).png Matt (10).png Matt (9).png Matt (8).png Matt (7).png Matt (6).png Matt (5).png Matt (4).png Matt (3).png Matt (2).png Matt (1).png Bekah (31).png Bekah (30).png Bekah (29).png Bekah (28).png Bekah (27).png Bekah (26).png Bekah (25).png Bekah (24).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (22).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (20).png Bekah (19).png Bekah (18).png Bekah (17).png Bekah (16).png Bekah (15).png Bekah (14).png Bekah (13).png Bekah (12).png Bekah (11).png Bekah (10).png Bekah (9).png Bekah (8).png Bekah (7).png Bekah (6).png Bekah (5).png Bekah (4).png Bekah (3).png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Featured Episodes